Pell
| jva=Kenji Nojima| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Pell (ペル, Peru) is one of the commanders of the Arabastan guard and the strongest fighter in Arabasta. Appearance Pell looks similar to a falcon, and has two purple lines running down the sides of his face, from under his eyes. He is tall and wears a long white robe with brown cross-like motifs on it, with a matching hat. As shown in Gedatsu's cover story, underneath these robes he is fairly muscular, and has two large star shaped scars on his chest. Personality Pell has a great sense of honor and respect, and protects the royal family. He was willing to protect Vivi from Miss All-Sunday, regardless of how powerful she was. He also seemed to have shown his strong loyalty to Arabasta, as he selflessly sacrificed himself to save the country from the exploding time bomb Crocodile had set. Pell appears to have a soft side, gently conversing with Vivi as a child when she asked about his role as a guardian, and providing her a transportation with his Devil Fruit abilities. Powers and Abilities Pell ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon and thus can transform into a falcon, which has earned him the nickname "Peregrine Falcon Pell". The fruit is, apparently, one of five that have been discovered that give the user the ability to fly. Since the fruit is a Zoan type, he has 3 types of transformations meaning that he can turn into a falcon or a man/falcon hybrid, as well as maintain his natural human form. History Crocodile The Hero Pell together with Chaka came to the incident where pirates were annoying civilians. Crocodile came and helped the people by beating the pirates before they arrived. As they reached the destination, Crocodile had already beat the pirates. When the rebellion began to move, Pell and Chaka wanted to fight back but were rejected by King Cobra. Later they find Carue bringing Vivi's letter. From the information, they learned their enemy's identity. King Cobra planed to attack Crocodile but was rejected by Pell's reasonings that Rain Base is far and they could see the army and leave. He was later commanded by the king to roam the desert to find Vivi. Arabasta War When he finds Vivi, he shoots the Millions who are after her in his Devil Fruit Form and takes her to a safe place on a nearby rooftop. He proceeds to he finish off the Baroque Works minions. At this moment Miss All-Sunday, aka Nico Robin, appears on the same rooftop Vivi is on. Pell discuss with Miss All Sunday about the fate of Igaram (whom Robin had pretended to have killed, although Pell believes his death to be true). Miss All Sunday then enrages Pell by pretending to pierce through Vivi's body with her hand. However it was a use of her Devil Fruit power (making a hand appear on the back of Vivi's body while her actual hand only punched her). A furious Pell attacks her, but is easily defeated by her Devil Fruit ability. Later, he regained his consciousness, and caught up with Miss All Sunday after she pulls Luffy out of Crocodile's sand-pit. He attempts to engage a fight but Miss All Sunday points out that he is already too injured to stand any chance. She then let him know that Vivi is perfectly safe with the Straw-Hat crew and he should instead help save Luffy, who had protected Princess Vivi. During the final battle, he reappears in Alurbarna with Luffy on his back. While Luffy fights Crocodile, he learns that Crocodile had set up a massive bomb to blow up the capital city Alubarna. Princess Nefertari Vivi and the Straw Hats managed to find the bomb, but they they are unable to disarm it in time. Pell (seemingly) sacrificed himself by carrying the bomb high into the sky where it exploded, leaving the city unscathed. At first he is thought to be dead. However, near the end of the Arabasta arc, a doctor from a remote hospital out in the desert is calling to a person who left his hat that looked suspiciously like Pell's. He was proven alive and well at the end of the Arabasta arc when he approaches his own grave in disturbed astonishment (Anime Only). Pell was again seen when Kohza's uncle and ex-Priest Gedatsu opened up a tunnel from Arabasta to a hot spring resort. His most recent appearance was in Chapter 439/Episode 324 when the new bounties for the Straw Hat Pirates were revealed. He was concerned as to why Nico Robin, the former vice-president of Baroque Works, was a member of the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Pell also appeared in the end of the filler arc Rainbow Mist. Igaram picked up the last Rainbow Mist book, and he is seen at the background talking to Vivi. In the credits of One Piece The Movie 8, it shows Vivi hugging Pell, happy that he survived the explosion. Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Pell is ranked the 27th most popular character in One Piece. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Human Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users